


Healing Touch

by notatallrefined



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallrefined/pseuds/notatallrefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her favorite holiday, Halloween, and she's in bed sick. Chris won't let her out to trick-or-treat, but what he will do is help her feel better with his mouth. </p><p>(I wrote this in March. Don't ask me why...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

“Who’s in charge of calendars? Can’t we get them to just move Halloween to next week?”

Chris chuckled as he tucked me into our shared bed, laying a tender kiss on my forehead. “I don’t think so, gorgeous. Pretty sure that’s not how it works.”

“But I want candy.”

“I’ll buy you all the candy you want when you’re not sick. Scout’s honor.”

My lips pursed into a pathetic pout - a feeble attempt at convincing him that I could handle going out to trick or treat with his family later that night. I have to be cursed, that’s the only explanation to me feeling completely fine last night then waking up this morning with a fever and scratchy throat. Chris and I had gotten into an argument over me missing my favorite holiday when he woke to find me shivering under a pile of blankets, my skin covered in sweat.

I hadn’t even realized I’d dozed off when I felt Chris’s hand rest on my forehead then work its way into my hair.

“Open up, baby,” he whispered, thermometer in his hand. My eyes fluttered closed as it beeped. “I told you sleep would make it better. 99.7. That’s so much better than the 102 you woke up with.”

“Mmm, good. Our costumes are on the back of the closet door, let’s get dressed.” I shuffled the blankets back and sat up, my head spinning and forcing my body back down onto the mattress. “Oof, dizzy.” Chris’s eyes narrowed as he covered me back up. “I’m fine, jerk! I think I just need to eat something then we can head over to your mom’s.”

“No way. This is what’s gonna happen next. First you’re marching that perfect body into the bathroom and taking a cool shower while I make you some soup and hot tea. Then you’ll eat and we’re parking it on the couch to turn on a movie. Anything you want. I’ll even throw a Happy Early November costume party to make it up to you later.”

Feeling almost completely healed after a long shower I wrapped Chris’s big fluffy robe around my body then pulled my hair up into a towel. Music filled my ears as I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. The sight that met me when I turned the corner was almost more than I could handle.

Chris had a spoon in his hand and was stirring soup in a pot on the stove. The muscles in his back danced along with the sway of his hips. His hair had grown out longer than usual and was hanging across his forehead, grazing his long eyelashes. He popped a handful of jelly beans we kept in a little bowl on the counter for him when he wasn’t having to endure grueling training for work and let out a low groan at the flavor. Hearing me laugh behind him his left eyebrow raised in amusement as he spun in a circle slowly, trailing one fingertip down the valley of muscles on his stomach before reaching the button at the top of his jeans. My breath quickened as he popped it open and let the dark blue fabric slide down his legs and onto the floor.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted then carried me over to the kitchen counter, setting me down and taking the towel from the top of my head. His hands ran through my still wet hair, lips gently grazing my forehead. “Feeling better?” he asked, his eyebrows drawn together with concern.

“Much,” I answered as my hands ran across his shoulders then down his back. “It’s so nice of you to cook me dinner topless. I’ll have to remember to return the favor someday.”

“Just a little before dinner entertainment for you,” he purred as he ground his hips into my thigh.

“Oh god,” I moaned. “You’re killing me.”

“Since you’re missing out on prancing around the neighborhood like a 5 year old the least I can do is reward you for being such a good girl.”

I grabbed a fist full of hair on the back of his head and pulled his mouth to mine, begging shamelessly. “Christ, I love that dirty mouth. Chris, please fuck me.”

“Soup first.” His hand ran up the outside of my calf, moving its way to the inside of my thigh. “You’ll need your energy for what I have planned.” Backing away from me he turned to pick up the bowl filled with chicken noodle soup. “Extra noodles just the way you like it,” he said as he blew across the steaming liquid and held a spoonful up to my mouth.

I opened and took the bite, savoring the taste as it slid down my throat. I don’t know why the man is always claiming he can’t cook in interviews. Granted most of what he does is improving upon things that come in cans or boxes, but everything he makes is perfection. Sometimes it was maddening, how completely perfect he was.

After feeding me the fourth spoonful I laughed while wiping my chin. “I can feed myself, ya know.”

The corners of Chris’s mouth turned up in a smile. “I know. I guess seeing you so sick this morning just gave me a crazy need to take care of you. Here,” he said quietly while handing me the spoon. “I’ll just have to find some other way to take care of you.” Nudging me back further onto the counter top he pushed the sides of my robe aside, leaving me bare and open. I knew this drill well and my knees raised automatically as I planted my feet flat onto the cold surface beneath me. Chris inhaled deeply, groaning. “You smell delicious.”

His tongue ran up my slit, strong and flat. Chris was rarely one to waste time when fucking me with his mouth. There have been a few times over the years when he’s tried to take things slowly, teasing me until I was begging for more. Usually though it just turned into a race to get me to cum as quickly as possible so he could slam his cock into me.

“Fuck. I thought you wanted me to finish my soup first,” I groaned before squeaking as his lips sucked my clit into his mouth.

“Can’t wait,” he whispered before shoving two fingers deep inside me, curving them to hit that spot he knew so well.

I gave in as my body fell back onto the counter, my hands landing in his hair, tugging softly. Seconds later I was grinding myself against his mouth, begging for more. “Faster, baby,” I gasped. Chris complied happily as his hand pumped faster, his tongue moving frantically back and forth around my clit. His body was perfectly in tune with mine, knowing the exact moment to place his open mouth around as much of my pussy as he could fit inside, obscene sucking noises filling the air.

“Jeeeeesus fuck,” I groaned as my hips lifted into the air. Chris’s left hand came across my belly, pulling me back down onto his mouth as he sucked even harder. My hand pushed on the top of his head as I started to cum, silently begging him to ease up before I passed out cold. His mouth left me with a loud popping sound as he watched my body shake for him. I reached up blindly, searching for his mouth. “Lick me, please. Soft.”

“Gladly,” he answered as his tongue danced along either side of my clit, his warm breath sending a chill up my spine. To my surprise I felt my body winding tightly moments later, letting me know he was bringing me back around to orgasm yet again.

“Gonna cum,” I groaned as my hands stupidly tried to grab at something solid to hold onto underneath me.

“Oh fuck,” Chris whispered against me between licks. His mouth keep working gently as my body was sent spiraling. After bringing me back down with soft kisses across my thighs and the hair on top of my mound he grabbed onto my hands and pulled me back up gently. My head lulled to one side as I felt a need to sleep again. This time for days, not just hours. “My beautiful girl, did I wear you out?”

“Return. The favor,” I whispered as Chris cradled me against his chest.

“Plenty of time for that later, baby. We have all weekend.”

I felt the soft mattress underneath me as he laid me down, my robe discarded somewhere along the way. Chris slid in next to me, curling his body around mine from behind. Brushing my hair to the side he covered my neck and shoulder with gentle kisses. “Was that better than candy?” he asked against my skin.

“So much better,” I confirmed with a weak nod of my head.

“Sleep, my girl. I love you.”

As I drifted off I promised myself to thank him with my mouth the second I woke up. I fulfilled that promise in the night as the soft blue glow from our alarm clock cast shadows across his perfect body. The time read 4:37 am as I moved the blankets back and laid a gentle kiss on the head of his cock.

Chris’s mouth opened with a moan. “Hmm what are you doing, naughty girl?”

“It’s my turn to take care of you now,” I answered with a long lick.


End file.
